


Chat !

by Laienth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute little Obi-wan, Jedi Temple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit Obi-Wan s'aventure dans les couloirs du Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151117) by Imadra Blue. 



Maître Yoda était souvent chargé d'initier les plus jeunes aux connaissances de base d'un Jedi. C'était un travail difficile, quoique pas aussi difficile que celui des Maîtres travaillant à la crèche. Il enseignait rarement à un enfant de moins de quatre ans, mais il semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ou plus exactement, Obi-Wan s'était pris d'affection pour Yoda.

Yoda soupira quand il réalisa que le garçon l'avait pris en filature le long du hall d'entrée en cette fin d'après-midi. Yoda avait renoncé à sa chaise motorisée car il avait envie d'un peu d'exercice aujourd'hui ; il planta donc son bâton de marche sur le sol poli du Temple et s'arrêta. Quand Yoda se retourna pour regarder Obi-Wan, celui-ci se cacha derrière l'un des piliers. Obi-Wan pouvait être surprenament discret pour un enfant de 3 ans, mais ses gloussements trahissaient sa position. Au bout de quelques instants, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Yoda de ses grands yeux bleus et brillants. Il gloussa et disparut de nouveau derrière le pilier.

Se demandant comment Obi-Wan avait encore réussi à s'échapper de la crèche, Yoda tapa sa cane sur le sol une seconde fois.

« De là sors, Obi-Wan. Le temps de jouer à cache-cache, je n'ai pas. »

Obi-Wan trottina hors de sa cachette avec un large sourire. Yoda supposa qu'il était plutôt adorable pour un enfant humain, non pas que cela ait de l'importance. Obi-Wan gloussa de nouveau en s'arrêtant devant Yoda. Ils faisaient la même taille, c'était l'une des choses que Yoda préférait à propos des plus jeunes. Yoda se renfrogna, réalisant qu'Obi-Wan devait le trouver aussi drôle que les autres de son âge.

« Quitter la crèche sans un Maître, tu ne devrais pas, Obi-Wan. Apprendre à mieux te conduire, tu dois. »

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas, mais se mordilla les lèvres face à l'air renfrogné de Yoda. Il baissa le menton, tout en continuant à fixer Yoda de ses grands yeux. Yoda soutint son regard. Le garçon avait du potentiel, plus de potentiel que Yoda n'en avait vu depuis des siècles. Ils passèrent un long moment à se fixer du regard.

Yoda décida qu'il en avait assez de tant de sérieux. Obi-Wan apprendrait l'importance de la concentration bien assez tôt, mais pour le moment un peu d'amusement ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il tapota le ventre d'Obi-Wan avec sa cane, agitant ses oreilles pour le plus grand amusement du gamin.

« M'attraper, tu ne peux, » le nargua-t-il, puis il s'enfuit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, utilisant la Force pour se soutenir.

Obi-Wan laissait s'échapper des éclats de rire tout en poursuivant Yoda. Le garçon arrivait à suivre le rythme, à la grande stupéfaction de Yoda ; il ne se décourageait pas du tout alors que Yoda continuait de l'esquiver à travers les couloirs immenses du Temple Jedi. Il serait devenir un jour à la fois fort et rapide, et Yoda se promit de suivre personnellement les progrès de l'enfant. Mais ses réflexions cessèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'Obi-Wan était en train de le rattraper, tendant vers lui ses mains poisseuses. Yoda se contorsionna et esquiva la poigne d'Obi-Wan, courant vers l'un des couloirs transversaux – et droit dans les jambes de Qui-Gon Jinn.

Yoda tomba en arrière, pris par surprise, secouant la tête pour essayer de retrouver ses repères. Il leva le regard vers Qui-Gon, qui clignait des yeux en le fixant avec une indubitable confusion. Yoda ne pouvait l'en blâmer, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir Yoda courant dans les couloirs avec un enfant poussant des cris aigus aux trousses.

Yoda jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit qu'Obi-Wan était là. Le garçon enfourna ses doigts dans sa bouche et fixa Qui-Gon avec un regard hésitant entre adoration et vive inquiétude.

« Maître Yoda ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Qui-Gon, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage léonin.

Yoda se remit sur ses pieds, réarrangeant ses robes. Il s'appuya sur sa cane, essayant de regagner un semblant de dignité.

« Bien, je vais, dit-il et regardant à nouveau Obi-Wan. Apprendre à courir vite, le garçon doit. Lui apprendre, j'étais en train.

_ Bien sûr, » dit Qui-Gon qui souriait toujours d'un air entendu. Gamin insolent. Yoda se rappelait encore l'époque où ils faisaient la même taille ; maintenant Qui-Gon faisait approximativement la même hauteur que le Temple Jedi, à plus ou moins quelques mètres près.

« On zouait à chat, Mait', » dit Obi-Wan à Qui-Gon de sa voix fluette. Il tendit le bras et toucha Yoda à l'épaule dans un gloussement.

« Chat. »

Puis il fit demi-tour et s'élança en courant dans le couloir, en riant à nouveau.

Yoda savait qu'il avait définitivement perdu sa dignité. Oh, bon. Elle ne lui servait pas à grand-chose de toute manière. Il jeta un autre regard à Qui-Gon, qui était secoué par un éclat de rire silencieux.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, Maître, » dit Qui-Gon en s'inclinant légèrement. « Il bouge vite pour une chose de si petite taille. »

Quand on en a pour un crédit, autant en avoir pour deux. Yoda toucha de sa cane le genou de Qui-Gon, et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Chat, » dit-il, et il partit à la suite d'Obi-Wan.

A son éternelle surprise, Qui-Gon suivit.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars et tous les personnages sont la propriété de Lucasfilm Ltd. Aucune intention de violation du droit d'auteur.  
> L'histoire appartient à Imadra Blue, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice


End file.
